Partner love
by jj87
Summary: A terrible accident makes Jamie make his move, Frank joins in with some advice, Danny helping where he can, Eddie deciding to make her move too ***JAMKO ONE SHOT!


Jamie stood battered and bruised with his hands against a glass window looking on in horror as doctors worked on Eddie. They had been rammed off the road during a bank robbery, resulting in the car being pushed down a bank tumbling to the bottom.

When he regained consciousness, he was being pulled from the car by other officers. Eddie was motionless still strapped into her seat, in his hazy state he fought the officers off him and crawled back into the car. His heart stopped when she had no pulse…he couldn't tell you what happened next, but now here they were.

"Come on Eddie," he said and moved closer to the glass as her body jolted off the bed again as they tried to revive her "come on, you can't leave me."

"Jamie!" Danny yelled frantically and raced to him, grabbing him he swung him to face him "I just heard what happened, are you okay?"

Jamie said nothing and pulled away from him, turning back to the window he put his hands back and closed his eyes tight "come on," he said again "you can't leave me, you just can't."

Danny looked into the room and his eyes went wide, as he saw doctors shake their heads he put his hand on his shoulder Jamie," he said softly

"No!" he yelled and banged on the window "don't you give up on her! Don't you dare give up on her!"

"Come on," Danny said and tried to pull him away "they've done all they can."

"No!" he yelled again as he was dragged away "she's not dead! She can't be!"

"Jamie, I'm so sorry," Danny said as he tried to hold on to him "she's gone kid, she's gone," he said and wrapped his arms around him.

"She's not!" he cried "she can't be…don't give up on her!" he sobbed.

Frank rounded the corner with his detail and stopped at all the officers with their heads down in sorrow, looking at his eldest comforting his youngest he lowered his head and sighed heavily. Pulling himself together he walked to them "Jamie, son," he said softly

"Make them keep going dad! Tell them she's not gone! Please!" he begged and grabbed his coat "please! Tell them she's not gone! She can't be! please dad! Please!" he sobbed.

Frank put his hand on his shoulder "I'm sorry son, she's gone."

"No," he whimpered "she's not," he said and pulled away from him "she's not ready to go yet," he added and raced into the room.

"Jamie!" Danny yelled after him.

"Let him go," Frank said watching him.

Getting to her bed he dived on her "come on Eddie, don't do this to me, you can't do this to me…I need you," he whimpered and rested his forehead against hers "I'm not ready to let you go."

Danny and Frank had moved to the door "will I get him?" Danny asked.

"No, let him have his time," Frank replied.

Taking her hand, he pulled her closer and cried into her, when the machine started beeping a minute later he pulled back "something's happening! Get someone!" he yelled.

…

An hour later he stood at the glass window with his family behind him, they had closed the curtains and would not give any information-not even to Frank "what's taking so long? Why won't they tell me anything?" he asked.

"Jamie, we're not family, they can't," Linda said softly.

"She doesn't have any family, her mom is dead, her dad is in prison…she has no one but me…I'm her emergency contact."

"You are?" Linda asked and moved away from Danny, "that changes everything," she said and walked off to the door.

"Why didn't you say that earlier?" Erin asked, "they would have let you in."

Jamie shrugged "I don't even remember getting here," he muttered.

"Jamie!" Linda called and waved him over "you can come in," she added.

Jamie put his hand on her shoulder and squeezed it "thanks Linda," he said and walked by her.

"Is she…." He trailed off afraid of the answer.

"She's very lucky," the doctor replied, "she's alive but not out of the woods yet, as her heart stopped for a short time her brain stopped receiving oxygen."

"What does that mean?" he asked.

"I'm sorry, she's in a coma, however sort or long term I cannot say at the moment."

Jamie nodded and slid his hand into hers "what happens now?" he asked without taking his eyes off her.

"She's stable for now, she's being monitored, she'll be sent for scans in the morning, they will give us a better idea of what we can do for her."

Jamie nodded again "can I stay with her?"

"Of course," the doctor nodded "she'll be monitored throughout the night…she's in good hands."

"Thank you," he mumbled.

"If you need anything you can get me on my pager, or just ask a nurse to call me…I'm sorry it's not better news," the doctor said.

"Will she have any memory loss?" he asked.

"We can't say right now; the scans will give us more."

"Okay," he sighed and sat down "thanks," he added.

The doctor nodded and started to walk to the door "I'll be back to check on her…you might want to get yourself checked out too," he added and slipped out the door.

As soon as the room was cleared and the door closed he leaned closer to the bed "what are you trying to do to me Janko?" he asked softly and moved some hair out of her face.

"I think this is a wakeup call son," came Frank's voice behind him.

"Dad?" he frowned without moving.

Frank walked to the back of his chair and put his hand on his shoulder "your reaction out there was not one of a partner…don't waste any more time."

"I don't understand," he replied half-heartedly, he knew quite well what he meant.

Frank chuckled lightly "when she wakes up just tell the girl you love her…we'll be outside," he said and walked out again.

Jamie pulled her hand to his and sighed heavily "if she wakes up."

* * *

The next morning Jamie was woken by Linda shaking him lightly "what's happening?" he asked and jumped up.

"Nothing, she's okay," Linda said and pushed him back into the chair "we're taking her up for a scan now…go get some coffee."

"Is there any change?" he asked hopeful.

"I'm not a doctor Jamie, you'll have to see him," she replied.

"Linda, please?" he asked with his pleading eyes.

Linda rolled her eyes "you damn Reagans and those looks…I'll go find out, wait here," she said and walked off.

"Thank you!" he called after and turned back to the bed "you've been in that bed long enough Janko, you can't get rid of me, I'll be here as long as it takes," he said and kissed her on the head.

Linda arrived back with a chart "a little more brain activity this morning according to the monitor, her vitals are better than last night too."

Jamie nodded is that good?"

"It could go either way," Linda replied "she could go back down or she could continue to go up…I'll come see you after her scans. You've an hour, go get yourself cleaned up and checked out!" she called as they rolled the bed along.

Putting his hand to the side of his face her cringed when he felt dried blood, he knew he'd banged his head but he didn't care-Eddie was his number one priority. His shoulder hurt too, still hurt now…maybe a fracture or pulled muscle," he thought to himself.

"Kid," Danny said from the door.

"You're all still here?" he asked walking to him.

Danny nodded "pops took Nicky and the boys home…we wanted to be here for you."

Jamie nodded "I'm fine, she's gone for scans…you should all head home, you've been here all night."

"We'll go once we hear news, in the meantime," Danny said tugging on his arm "my wife has threatened to kill me if you're not cleaned up by the time she comes back."

"I'm going," he replied and let him pull him along.

"Erin is gone to get you clothes from home," Frank said.

"Thanks," he yawned.

"I'll have coffee when you come back!" he called after them.

"Hey Danny?" Jamie said as a nurse stitched his head.

"Want me to hold your hand?" he teased.

"Jerk," he chuckled.

"I'm kidding, what is it?" he asked.

Jamie waited for the nurse to leave and turned to him "if Linda was your partner and you had feelings for her but you're not sure she has feelings for you what would you do?"

"I'd make it my business to find out," he answered deciding not to tease him.

"What if she said no?" he asked worried.

"I'm a big boy, but at least I'd know and we'd be able to move on from it and stay partners…you gonna go for it?" he asked.

Jamie shrugged "I get this vibe from her, like she cares for me a little more than just a partner and friend."

"You need to talk to her and find out…let's get back," he said and walked out of the room.

…

Later that afternoon Jamie was alone in the room with Eddie, a doctor had just checked on her and told him her brain activity had gone up a good bit so it was good news. He explained that she had Anoxic brain damage which causes braincells to die after being without oxygen for a certain time.

He also explained that there was treatment and she may need to go to therapy or possibly rehabilitation. There was also medication she could be given, but they'd talk more about that when she was awake.

Glancing up at her as the machine beeped her watched her for a minute and looked back down at his magazine. When it beeped again he put the magazine down and stood up slowly, this had happened during the night too so he didn't want to get his hopes up. Walking to the bed he looked down on her praying for any movement, seeing her eyes flicker his heart jumped, waiting for it to happen again he moved closer to her. When her hand moved as well as her eyes he leaned over her "Eddie? Can you hear me?" he asked softly.

"Mhh," she mumbled but didn't say or do anything else.

"I'm just going to get a doctor," he said and squeezed her hand "I'll be right back," he added and walked to the door "I need someone in here!" he called waving down a nurse.

Linda hurried over "Jamie, what's wrong?"

"I think she's waking up, can you look at her?" he asked and walked into the room "her eyes flickered twice and her hand moved. When I asked her could she hear me she mumbled or something."

"Okay, I'll have a look," Linda said and moved to lean over her "but don't get your hopes up just yet," she added and pulled a light from her pocket "Eddie?" she asked and pulled her eye open "it's Linda, can you hear me?" she asked as she shone a light in.

"Mmh," Eddie mumbled again and shut her eyes tight.

"Call doctor Benson, she's waking," Linda said and moved around the bed "Jamie, I'll need you to wait outside."

"What if she freaks out? Shouldn't I be here? She mightn't remember what happened," he asked.

"I'm sorry, you'll have to wait outside, I'll call you is she starts to panic."

"Jamie?" she mumbled causing them both to look.

Looking at Linda he walked to the bed and slid his hand into hers "I'm here," he said softly.

When Eddie didn't reply or react Linda walked to the bed Jamie, we need to give her space and time, this could take a while."

Jamie nodded and slid his hand out of hers "can I watch through the glass?"

Linda nodded "she's in good hands Jamie."

"I know," he said and looked at Eddie once more before he walked outside.

* * *

Inside the room Eddie had finally managed to open her eyes, squinting against the light she could just about make out Linda "Linda?" she said groggily.

"Yes, I'm here," she said and squeezed her hand "do you know where you are?"

"Either I'm dreaming or I'm at the hospital," she replied.

"Good," Linda nodded "do you know what day it is? Or what you remember last?"

Eddie frowned "it's Monday, last thing I remember is us on tour in the car, we were called to back up officers at a bank robbery and…Jamie!" she yelled and pulled at the blanket "where is he? Is he okay? Is he hurt?" she asked as she tried to pull the drip from her arm.

"Calm down," Linda said pulling her hands away "he's okay, he's right outside."

"I need to see for myself," Eddie said as she pulled at the drip again.

Jamie hurried in and to her side "I'm here Eddie, I'm okay."

Looking up at him she smiled "you're okay," she said and closed her eyes.

"Eddie?" he frowned and looked at Linda "hey, Eddie?" he said again and shook her gently.

Linda leaned over her "I told you it might take a while, she's slipped back into it."

Jamie nodded and sat on the chair "I'm staying here until she wakes again."

"Could be minutes or hours Jamie," Linda said.

Jamie nodded "I'll be fine here."

Linda stepped back and looked at the monitor "her vitals are normal; her heartrate is steady."

"Her brain activity?" he asked.

Linda looked to a new monitor "she's up to nighty-eight, that's good too."

"So, she'll wake today?" he asked hopeful.

"I can't say, what happened there could happen five or six times or we might not get anything from her until tomorrow…it's hard to say."

Jamie nodded and sat back "thanks Linda."

About an hour after Linda had left and a doctor checked her over just to confirm Jamie yawned and rested his head on the bed-he was exhausted.

As he fell asleep Eddie flickered her eyes a few times before opening them fully. Looking around the room she frowned, trying to remember what happened she frowned again and looked down to see Jamie. Smiling she lay her head back and closed her eyes again, he was here, he was okay.

…

The next morning Jamie groaned as voices woke him, sitting back he rubbed his eyes and stretched out.

"Morning sleepyhead," Eddie chuckled.

Snapping his eyes open he looked over to see her siting up wide-awake talking to Erin. "Eddie," he said and shot up "you're awake, how do you feel? Did a doctor see you? do you n-"

"Jamie," Erin chuckled "she's fine, the doctor has seen her."

"Why didn't you wake me?" he asked sitting on the bed beside her.

"Because you've been awake for almost forty-eight hours," Erin replied.

"I told her not to," Eddie cut in.

"What did the doctor say?" he asked next.

"He explained to me what I have and that I may forget things from time to time, but it won't be a lasting effect. There's medication I can take and something called oxygen therapy."

Erin stood up and leaned over her "I'm going to leave you to it," she said and hugged her "it's good to see you awake I'll let everyone know you're awake."

"Thanks for coming," Eddie said.

"Yeah, I'll call you later," Jamie added.

Eddie looked up at him "thank you for being here."

"Wouldn't be anywhere else," he said and wrapped his arms around her "you scared the life out of me."

"My head is not as thick as yours," she chuckled "but Erin filled me in on what happened…I'm sorry you had to go through that, it must have been hell."

"Yeah," he sighed as he tried not to remember, "after I got no pulse from you I don't remember anything until they tried to tell me you'd died," he said as his voice quivered "I begged them not to give up on you, I pleaded with my dad to go in and get them to keep working on you."

"Jamie," she whimpered, she couldn't bear to imagine him like that.

Sniffing her pulled her onto his chest and rest his chin on her head "don't ever do that to me again Eddie."

Eddie tilted her head "I didn't dream you and your dad having a conversation in here, did I?"

"No," he said honestly "…we talked," he added.

Eddie nodded and put her head back against his chest "I'm waiting," she mumbled against him.

"For what?" he frowned.

Scoffing she titled her head again "waiting for you to do what your dad told you to do."

"What…oh," he said as he remembered.

"Oh," she laughed and slid up a little "come on Reagan, don't be shy."

Looking down on her he decided to get it all out "I love you Eddie," he said seriously "have since I met you."

Eddie smiled widely "I love you too," she replied.

Lowering his head, he kissed her slowly-fireworks went off, his heart skipped a beat, his brain was screaming with happiness, this was nothing like the drunken kiss they'd shared outside her building.

Pulling back, she smiled at him and lay her head back on his chest "I've a horrible headache," she groaned and buried her head deeper.

Jamie rubbed her hair and scooted down so they could lie flat "get some sleep," he said and tightened his hold on her.

Danny arrived and stopped at the doorway, smiling he looked beside him as Linda appeared, he put his arm around her and dropped a kiss on her head "you think he'll tell her any time soon?"

"Way behind Reagan," she chuckled "I walked in on them kissing a minute ago…I snuck back out, her pain killers can wait a few minutes."

"Go kid," he chuckled "guess we'll need one more place setting at the dinner table…I'll check back later, love you!" he called as he walked away.

* * *

A week had gone by and it was time for Eddie to go home, she was doing much better and hadn't forgotten much. She did get frustrated when she forgot something simple-like the name of a drink of the colour of something, but she had improved.

Pulling up at her building Jamie grabbed her bag and walked to her side of the car "you need a hand?" he asked as she climbed out.

"No, thanks, I'm good," she replied and walked up the path, stopping at the entrance she frowned at the keypad…she couldn't remember the code.

Jamie had learned his lesson after he tried to help her remember the word hairbrush and she had snapped like crazy. Watching her he sighed and moved closer to her "take your time, it'll come to you," he said cautiously.

"I need to pee, you just do it," she grumbled and moved out of the way.

Jamie sighed again and moved his finger to the pad "six," he started and looked at her "thr…"

"Three, nine, two," she said quickly.

"That's it," he smiled and opened the door, leading her up the stairs he took her keys from her and let them in "do you want anything?" he asked as she walked to the sofa and lay down.

"No," she yawned "I'm just so glad to be home."

"Get some sleep, I'll make lunch when you wake up," he said sitting across from her.

Eddie yawned again and sat up "no, if I fight it I'll have a good nights' sleep."

"Eddie, you heard the doctor, you should rest when you feel you need to. You're recovering from a brain injury, you need to be very careful and do what he tells you," he said seriously.

"Yes dad," she hissed "I know," she added.

Jamie stood up "get some sleep," was all he said and walked to the kitchen-he wasn't giving her the argument she wanted.

Sighing she got up and followed him, looping her arms around him she rested her face against his back "I'm sorry," she mumbled "I'm just frustrated and cranky, I know you're only trying to help."

"It's okay," he said and placed his hand on hers.

"Thank you," she said next "for everything, especially being here for me even when I'm being such a cow."

Jamie turned in her arms and looked down on her "Eddie this is you when you haven't eaten in an hour, I'm well used to it," he chuckled.

"No it's not," she scoffed "I'm not that much of a bitch."

"Hate to break it to you darlin' but yes, you are," he said and kissed her quickly before untangling himself from her.

"You're such a jerk," she laughed and cornered him "but I love you and I wouldn't have you any other way."

"Ditto," he chuckled and kissed her.

 **A/N hope you enjoyed this one…it's another one shot I'm afraid. All that medical stuff is my own spin, I googled half of it, see ya soon, JJ.**


End file.
